


cock waffles.

by peachybabyhaz



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), bottom harry - Fandom, waffle - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay, M/M, blowjob, cock - Freeform, harry is a bottom, harry is cute, i wrote this out of boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybabyhaz/pseuds/peachybabyhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants waffles but Louis is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cock waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what I'm doing so just enjoy

Louis groaned, leaning back in his chair. He had a full on hard on, his cock was fucking throbbing. He turned his attention to Harry, who was popping waffles into the toaster. 

"Haaaazzzz," He whined out, covering the obvious bulge in his pants as he let out a breath of anxiousness. "Can you give me a blowjob?"

"But.. I'm eating waffles, Lou." Harry spoke softly, taking his waffles from the toaster as they popped up. He put them on a plate and walked to where Louis was. 

"Put the waffle on my dick, then."

 

~~

"T-The waffle.. on your - cock?"

"Christ, Harry, just do something! Please." Louis groaned out in pain, his erection getting harder as he watched Harry speak. The way his plump lips moved as he spoke, the way he bit down on his lower lip at the end of his sentence. God, he wanted it. He wanted his lips around his cock along with that fucking waffle. Harry can do two things at once, right? Suck dick and eat waffle. What a multitasker.

Harry nodded his head a bit, pushing his chocolate colored curls from his face. He uncovered Louis' crotch and gazed his eyes over his hard on. Louis let out yet another impatient whine as he tugged his pants and boxers down quickly, his cock springing up immediately. Harry's eyes widened a bit, he doesn't remember Louis' cock being this big. 

"You on some pill or something, Lou?" The green eyed beauty let out a small laugh, grabbing a waffle from his plate as he wrapped his long fingers around Louis' throbbing member. He gave a few quick strokes before replacing his hand with a waffle, moving upwards so he can brush his lips against Louis' tip. 

"Fuck no, Haz. Just - please - fuck, yeah, keep doing that. Faster." 

Harry did what he was told, moving the waffle up and down against his cock quicker, his lips still hovering over his head. He lowered his lips slowly, taking only the tip in his mouth, earning a desperate grunt from Louis. 

"Harry, fuck, more. Fucking - more. God."

Harry looked up at Louis with a smirk, murmuring as he took the waffle away from Louis' cock, biting into it. He spoke with his mouth full, his eyes filled with innocence as he stood up, looking at the pained boy, "Let me eat my waffles, Lou. I'll handle you later."

Louis sat up quickly, letting out a loud grunt followed by louder whines. He dramatically threw his head back, groaning loudly as possible. "Harry! That's not fucking -- that's not fair!" He glared at the boy eating the waffle, sliding down in his seat. "Oh my god, Haz. You can't just stand there and watch as your boyfriend dies from a boner!" 

He glared at Harry, watching him eat and giggle. He hated how Harry teased him, he hated it a lot. So, he just decided to wank while watching Harry. He closed his eyes, putting a picture of Harry sucking his cock in his mind. Fuck, it was hot. Weird, but hot. 

Harry moved closer as he watched Louis move his hand up and down desperately, letting out low grunts in pleasure. He could tell he was close. So, he decided to hover his waffle over the slit of Louis' cock. Cum can be used as syrup, right? Or would that be weird? Ah, what the heck, why not give it a try.

Harry watched as Louis moaned, himself growing a tad bit hard as he watched. Louis looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows, but he didn't stop. "What are you trying t'do?" 

"Well I want something on my waffle so -- cum on it."

Louis let out a little chuckle of amusement, wondering what goes on in this boys mind. But he continued, coming closer and closer to his climax with every movement of his hand. He let out a loud groan as he released his load, most of it getting on to the waffle and some of it getting on his hand. Harry let out a little giggle, moving Louis' hand from his cock and to his mouth and began to suck at his fingers. As soon as he was finished with that, he moved on to the waffle again.

Hmm, cum coated waffle. Nice. 

He bit into the waffle, letting out a little hum before eating the rest of it. Louis just looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed and mumbled, "How does it taste?" 

"Mm. Like a waffle. With cum."


End file.
